His hands on me
by kitchen20
Summary: When T.J. offers to Cyrus to come with him on his motorbike he doesn't know that it will change his life forever. And other stories. Collection of OS.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I really had to write something about this, because I have become completely obsessed with this couple and the trailer for season 3 has created soooo many questions in my head !

So here is a short story I have written, trying to fill in the blanks between the two (waaay too) short glimpses we get of the Tyrus situation in the trailer.

Just so you know, I haven't really watched the first episodes of season 3, so I'll just use the fact that Cyrus took a dance class, but other than that it's purely the first 2 seasons and the trailer for season 3 that I took my inspiration from.

English not being my native language (this will actually be a translation of the fanfiction I first wrote in French) I apologize in advance for the errors I will undoubtedly make…

So okay, here we go !

XxXxXxXxX

Cyrus didn't have class this afternoon.

Problem was, the rest of the Good Hair Crew apparently had a much fuller social life than his… So here he was, alone, friendless, abandoned by the whole world. As the weather was pretty good for an Autumn day he had decided to take a walk outside, without any specific place to go in mind. This solitary wandering appeared to him to be a poetical paramount. He was sure every major dramatic author used to found their inspiration during long walks, alone with their thoughts. Well okay, it might have been better along a scottish cliff, but american streets were the best he could offer.

An hour passed before Cyrus had to admit that literally no lyrical inspiration had come to him and that, instead, he was sooo bored.

He was heading to the park, hoping to find at least some distraction on the swings, when he heard the invasive and growing sound of a motorcycle approaching.

To his surprise he saw the biker slow down and stop close to him.

Cyrus didn't know anything about motorbikes, but he was pretty sure this one was called a "motocross". The man riding it was wearing a blue, red and white leather suit matching the bike and a big white helmet.

He waved at Cyrus and said something that the boy did not understand because of the helmet.

"Hum… Sorry, I didn't quite get that… May I help you ?" he asked, cautiously.

The biker appeared to understand the problem, his shoulders trembled as if he was laughing, and he started working on his helmet buckle under his chin.

When he managed to take it off, Cyrus's heart dropped on his stomach and came right up, making him pretty nauseated. In front of him stood T.J., a large smile on his beautiful face.

"What's up Cy? asked the tall blond man still smiling. What are you doing around here?"

Giving time to his organs to get back in place, Cyrus stuttered a bit.

"Well… hum.. I don't have class… so hem…"

Crap! Why couldn't he think of an explanation that would not reveal how empty his social life was ?

But T.J., apparently getting that he was alone and without any plan, said:

"Hey, if you're not doing anything special why don't you come with me ?! I'm meeting some friends at the quarry, should be fun!"

Cyrus was about to eagerly accept, so happy to find people he could hang out with (and, more than anything, extatic to know he was going to spend time with T.J.) when he realized what this offer implied. He didn't actually plan… on going… riding this thing?

"Huuuuum… yeah yeah sure thing… sure thing…, he said with a nervous laugh. But hem… couldn't we… I don't know, take a cab? Or a bus? How about hitchhiking?"

T.J. laughed:

"Cyrus, I'm meeting my friends to do some motocross, I'm not gonna leave my bike here! Come on man, I promise I'm a great driver, trust me. It's not even far, it's just outside the city!"

His comforting smile created a knot in Cyrus's stomach. Then T.J. patted the back of his seat and, with a provocative chin movement, said:

"You went almost as high as me on the swing, don't tell me a little speed scares you. Hop on Underdog!"

Cyrus bit his lips several times, weighted pros and cons, and finally mustered his courage to hop on this hellish machine.

"I promise you I won't go too fast and I'll be even more careful than usual, promised T.J. in a comforting tone. Hold on to me if you w…"

He had barely given this authorization that Cyrus had thrown his arms around T.J.'s waist and was holding him as to suffocate him.

T.J. made a nervous laugh and put his helmet on. He took extra care of not making a too sudden start and speeded up progressively. He could feel Cyrus's hold get stronger at every turn and could imagine the fear of the young man who had buried his face against the biker's back.

They drove this way for twenty minutes. Progressively Cyrus opened his eyes and started to realize that this ride of the devil was quite stable. But above all he realized how close he was to T.J.. He couldn't believe it! He was completely glued to the basketball player! If he had known that when getting up this morning…

They finally started to slow down, entered a forest and, at the end of a dirt road, stumbled upon a large sand quarry, in which five or six bikers were driving up and down the sand mounds, sometimes jumping from one to another.

T.J. slowed down and stopped the bike. As soon as he could feel they were not moving anymore Cyrus jumped out with relief, and T.J. found himself without the arms that were wrapped so tight around him a second ago. He was surprised to realize how much he was annoyed by that. He could especially feel the cold bite his back where Cyrus used to be. Unpleasant…

However, he was thrilled to see the big smile on Cyrus, who was looking at him as if he could not believe it.

"WOOOOAAAAH ! That was AMAZING ! Well, okay I kept my eyes closed almost all the time… But this feeling of speed ! Incredible !"

Suddenly T.J. was really happy to have kept his helmet on… He was sure he was blushing! Cyrus's enthusiasm, his bright eyes, his cheeks redden by the wind, his messy hair, his big amazed smile…

"Can't believe how beautiful he is…" he thought for a second before shaking his head to get this stupid statement out of his mind.

He got down of this bike, took off his helmet and moved toward his friends, an arm around Cyrus's shoulders. "Happy you enjoyed it Underdog!"

His friends had stopped a moment their bikes on their hills to wave at the newcomers.

"Guys! Meet Cyrus, shouted T.J.. He came to admire the show!"

The 5 guys waved at Cyrus and one of them shouted "I hope you warned him about how lousy you are!", making the others burst out laughing.

"Extremely funny Jim! retorted T.J.. I promised him several slips and falls on your part, don't disappoint me man !"

"Keep on dreaming! yelled the one called Jim. Today I destroy you, blond boy !"

They kept on like this for a minute and afterT.J. showed to Cyrus a tree trunk where he could sit, he put his helmet back on and got on his bike.

Cyrus sat between backpacks that had been left there and watched T.J., standing on his bike, as he easily escalated one of the sand hill.

He kept his eyes on him as he was jumping from one mound to the other, feeling his stomach shrink to the idea that he might fall down.

He kept on staring at the blond man and his mind started to wander, going back to that ride where he had been closer than ever to T.J.. He was really looking forward to do it again on the way back! But after that what? What excuse could he find to glue himself to him again?...

"Shit… You're really too much into him, that's ridiculous…" he thought while shaking his head.

He was trying to spot T.J. again among the bikers when he realized one of them was coming his way.

He looked at him curiously while the biker stopped his ride a few meters away from him and took off his helmet, revealing a young blond man with hair falling on his eyes.

"Hey! he called. Can you bring me the green backpack please ? »

Cyrus took a look around and, spotting the backpack, took it and brought it to the biker.

"Thanks man! the young man shouted with a large smile. I am sooo thirsty ! » he said while getting a gourd out of the bag.

He drank some long gulps and dried his mouth with his sleeve. Then he looked at Cyrus while closing the gourd.

"You're called Cyrus, right?" he asked.

Cyrus nodded.

"I'm Jim! Aren't we in the same dance class ?"

Cyrus almost choked on his own saliva. What ?

Jim burst in laughing seeing Cyrus' shocked face.

"I swear we are! Okay, we only had one class so far, but I'm sure!"

"No… I mean yeah maybe… articulated Cyrus, still not believing the situation. It's just that… This may be the last thing I was expecting to hear here !"

They both laughed, then Cyrus apologized:

"I'm sorry, I'm really bad at faces… And, if we're completely honest… During that class I was mostly focused on "trying not to die", I barely noticed the people around me!"

They laughed again, and their hilarity increased when Jim tried to say that Cyrus did really well with the choreography which made Cyrus point out that the three people around him had fallen because of how he methodically bumped into them.

They were in the middle of their conversation when a voice echoed in the quarry :

"Oy Jim! Didn't you say you were gonna show us what you could do ? What the hell are you waiting for ?!"

Cyrus realized it was T.J. who had yelled from the hill where he had stopped to watch them.

Jim shrugged and turn to wink at Cyrus before putting his helmet back on and starting his engine.

Cyrus saw T.J. staring at him a bit longer (at least he guessed so, his helmet being oriented in his direction), then his friend started his bike and disappeared down the hill.

The young man sat back on the trunk and kept watching the bikers do their acrobatic tricks, while letting his mind wander around (it actually frequently came back to a certain basketball player, but Cyrus was working on bringing it back to more "realistic" stuff).

An hour later, while evening and cold were arriving, he saw T.J. come down and stop. He took off his helmet and gestured to Cyrus that they were leaving.

Cyrus run towards smiling (so SO happy to be able to snuggle up again against the blond boy's back, let's be honest).

"So? Who won ?"

Truth was, he did NOT understand how they could know who was better than the other… T.J. didn't answer and Cyrus concluded that he had lost. That must be the reason of his long face.

A bit embarrassed by his friend's silence he tried to distract him.

"In any case it's a good thing we're going, it's freezing! If I had known I was gonna have such a rebellious day I would have brought a little muffler or something."

He was very happy to see he had managed to draw a small smile on T.J.'s face.

But the smile disappeared as soon as they heard:

"Hey! Wait ! Cyrus ! "

It was Jim, arriving toward them on his bike, helmet off. Cyrus got closer to him.

"Are you guys leaving?" asked Jim

"Oh hum yeah… I thought T.J. had told you!" said Cyrus, looking at his friend.

T.J., jaw clenched, said nothing and turned away his eyes.

"It was cool talking to you, said Jim with a smirk. Hey… I wanted to ask you. Would you go to the movies with me tomorrow night? They're playing West Side Story, that might motivate you to keep dancing!" he added, still smiling.

Cyrus burst out laughing and agreed with pleasure. Hearing T.J.'s bike roaring he jumped a bit and, waving at Jim, ran toward T.J..

He had barely put his ass on the bike that T.J. was driving away.

OoO

They had been driving for 10 minutes when T.J. stopped at a Stop sign and slightly turned his head toward Cyrus:

"Why do you keep twisting your hands? I can feel it against my waist…"

Cyrus apologized profusely, thinking he had blocked his driving.

"Sorry! I won't do it again! It's just that… It's really freezing… with the wind and everything… I felt like my fingers were freezing, and then I thought that… well if my fingers froze I couldn't hold myself anymore, and so that I would hem… well, die…"

TJ made a quick laugh, then, after a short hesitation, he slipped a hand under his arm and opened a zipper along his side. He repeated the action on the other side, revealing what Cyrus thought to be pockets.

"Put your hands in there and hold on"

Cyrus obeyed but had the surprise to feel T.J.'s t-shirt under his fingers. They were aeration holes, not pockets.

"But my hands will freeze you!" shout Cyrus.

"Don't worry, said T.J. in a neutral voice. The jacket will warm them quickly. And it's my fault, I didn't think how you would be cold by the end of the day…"

Cyrus hesitated for a bit and then put his hands inside the holes. He hesitated again a second and placed them on T.J.'s stomach that he felt contracting.

T.J. started his bike.

O

Cyrus couldn't believe it… He was on a motorbike, stuck again against T.J., but this time he literally had his hands around his waist, without the cold separation of the leather jacket.

He could feel the young man's abs under his hands! He could feel, through the T-shirt, the shape of T.J.'s body… He was touching him like he wouldn't have dared to do it in his wildest dreams!

He was trying not to move too much, but he couldn't help himself, and once or twice, when he thought it could be seen as "adjusting his position", he moved his hands around, discretely exploring the athlete's body. Really, he could NOT believe it… T.J. Kippen… in his hands…

T.J., on his side, didn't even know who is was anymore…

He had the very unpleasant surprise to find out that his friend Jim had developed a crush on Cyrus (it was sooooo obvious! I mean come on!). He didn't know why just seeing them together, laughing and chatting, had created this really disagreeable hunch that led him to interrupt them by screaming like a retard. He then had ruminated on the matter for a whole hour, almost breaking his neck several times as he was not focused on his bike. His friends and him had planned to go grab a bite together afterwards, but he had realized that it would have meant leaving a new opportunity to Jim to hit on Cyrus. He didn't know if Cyrus was gay, like Jim, but just in case, he did not want AT ALL to give a chance to Jim to make a move. Why ? He wasn't really sure…

When he had had enough of asking questions he didn't know how to answer he decided to stood up everyone and get Cyrus out of this place, where he wished he had never taken him…

And then this mo$ king Jim overtook him and bluntly invited Cyrus to a date ! And Cyrus said yes! Probably not realizing what it meant though. At least that's what T.J. hoped for…

T.J. was tormenting himself with these thoughts when he had realized the strange behavior of Cyrus's hands.

And now…. Now he didn't know who he was or where he was.

Cyrus's hands were on him. His HANDS. Of CYRUS. On HIS BODY.

He was feeling them, through his t-shirt. Smaller than his own hands, but still, the hands of a man. He could feel his fingers press his skin when he was clenching his hands during a turn. Every time Cyrus moved a hand to adjust his position it was like a caress through the fabric, on the young man's body. He felt him "caress" his abs, his waistline, at one point practically reaching his chest. T.J. was hot. So hot… He could feel his heart tighten up, and the warmth feel his stomach…

Cyrus was glued to him and caressing him, and he didn't want it to stop. Ever. What was going on with him ? He tried to tell himself that, as he could not see Cyrus, he could imagine that it was a girl behind him, and that, hell, a caressing hand is genderless… But that wouldn't do… In his mind there was a very clear picture of Cyrus's face, his bright eyes, his smile, his body against his own, his hands… My God his hands…

Cyrus's voice cut short his delirium, like fresh water on his burning mind.

"Hum… T.J…. Shouldn't we have arrived yet?"

T.J. realized that he had, more or less consciously, largely extended the way by making absurd detours.

Trying to regain control on his body (especially the lower part of it, which, to his great shame, was acting with a mind of its own…) he mumbled an excuse:

"Hem.. yeah yeah don't worry… I was just scared that there might be police controls, and, well, you don't have a helmet on so…"

"Right! Good call! said Cyrus, tightening a bit his hold on T.J. who was about to drive them in the ditch, as the excessive amount of blood in his face blurred his vision.

O

So T.J. proceeded to get Cyrus home, glad that this traumatic situation would end soon, and at the same time fearing the moment when the young man's body and hands would leave him.

Once they were in front of his house Cyrus did not go down immediately, and they remained stuck to each other, in silence, none of them willing to move.

Then Cyrus, thinking he was the only one confused by their proximity, forced himself to get down the bike. They were both surprised by the cold biting them.

T.J. removed his helmet as Cyrus, dancing from one foot to the other, was thanking him:

"It was really cool! Thanks for giving me something to do this afternoon, but above all thank you so much for making me live the wildest adventure of my life, a motorbike ride !"

T.J. felt a pinch to his stomach, seeing again this wide smile that he loved to arouse on the boy.

After a moment of hesitation Cyrus waved at him and started to walk to his house, but he was interrupted by T.J.'s voice:

"Are you gonna go tomorrow? With Jim I mean…"

Cyrus, surprised, turned around.

"Of course! he said with a smile. He's cool!"

He could see on his friend's face that he wanted to say something else, brows furrowed and clenched jaw, so he waited patiently.

T.J. finally dropped, looking bored:

"You do know that it's a date, right? It's not to hang around as mates or whatever."

Cyrus's jaw dropped.

"A date?" he repeated, not believing it.

Then T.J. saw the young man's face go from surprise to fear.

"But… I've never really been on a date! shout Cyrus with horror. What am I supposed to do on one ? I have no idea how one's supposed to behave on a date! And I don't even know him that well!"

T.J. looked at him, not believing his ears. Cyrus was shocked because he was afraid to go on a date, and clearly not because Jim was a guy… So he WAS gay. So he was going to go to that date with Jim. And they were going to be dating. Be a couple, kiss each other, touch each other…

Not knowing what to do anymore, and REALLY NOT wishing to give any advice on dating to Cyrus, TJ forced himself to shrug as if he didn't care a bit, and quickly put his helmet back on before loudly starting his bike, and drove away, ignoring Cyrus's voice calling him.

He had forgotten to close up the holes on his vest. The wind rushed in and the cold gripped T.J.'s body.

OoO

Cyrus had come home slowly, trying to process the events of the day.

He waved at his parents, told them he was not hungry and got to his room.

A LOT of things had happened during the afternoon, but that brutal split with T.J. a moment ago was the main concern of his thoughts. Why on earth had he gone so quickly ? They had had a very good time earlier though, hadn't they ?

Slowly, Cyrus got to the conclusion that the reason of this behavior had to be in their last conversation.

Cyrus did not lingered on the fact that he had officially a date tomorrow. He would think about that enough on the D day.

However he played and replayed the conversation in his head, trying to see if something could have offended T.J..

And all of a sudden, the absolute madness of his reaction hit him. When learning that Jim had invited him to a romantic date he did not react at the right part of the sentence! The fool! He had revealed his homosexuality to T.J. by accident! The fool! Stupid! Stupid!

Cyrus was pulling his hair while pacing nervously around in his room.

How could he be so stupid?! A straight guy would have obviously said "Whaaaat? Jim is gay? Woah woah woah I'm not! Tell him I won't go, I will be too busy staring at cheerleaders, or fighting with other straight dudes!". Or something like that… Truth was, he had no idea how a straight guy would react in such a situation. In any case, NOT wondering how to behave during that date…

Cyrus slid down along the cupboard and hit his head on the door.

How could he reveal his secret like that ?... This was why T.J. had left. He was expecting to laugh with Cyrus about how ridiculous the situation was, and instead he had found himself with a panicking homo, stressed at the idea of going out with a cute guy…

Cyrus took his head in his hands. This was really not how he had imagined things would go. He didn't want him to find out this way… He didn't exactly know how he wanted it, but not like this!

T.J…. After this afternoon spent in his company Cyrus was more than ever hooked on him… And that bike ride… He had had T.J. for himself for close to an hour, his vibrating body between his hands, against his torso…

Cyrus pulled his blanket to him and rolled himself in it, on the floor.

Tomorrow he would go talk to T.J., to know if his sexuality really was an issue for him. But, even if he was terrified at the idea that his friend would reject him, tonight he didn't want to think about it. Tonight he just wanted to fall asleep in the warm memory of his proximity with the blond young man.

O

On the other side of the town, T.J. almost did not sleep. He felt terrible about how he abandoned Cyrus like that, without a word, like he was pissed at him, when they just had a great afternoon together.

But above all he was scared by what he started to understand… Terrified by what he was feeling…

He always had a special bond with Cyrus. He loved to listen to him talk about anything. The time when Cyrus had told him, looking at him straight in the eyes, that nothing was wrong with him, after he told him about his learning disability, was carved in his memory and in his heart. Now that he was thinking about it, he was wondering if it was not exactly at that moment that he had started feeling… weird stuff… for the young man.

Lately he had realized that making him smile was bringing him more joy than anything else.

So far he had just thought that it was just a friendship a bit… peculiar.

But the facts were the facts: he could not stand the idea of Cyrus being in relationship with someone else.

This afternoon had been a major disruptive moment. First it had showed him how jealous he could get… And then, how much he wanted Cyrus.

Physically. Romantically.

If Cyrus needed something, if he was sad, happy, scared, enthusiast, whatever, he wanted to be the first person that he would go to. He wanted to be the only one that mattered in his life.

And he wanted to glue himself to Cyrus. He wanted to hold him. He wanted to kiss him. Feel his lips against his. Feel again his hands on him, and this time directly on his skin. He wanted to press all his body against his. He wanted for them to be as one body…

ARE YOU INSANE ? He was completely crazy !

T.J. threw himself out of the bed where his imagination was burning up and run to the window that he opened wide. He took the cold right in the face and that calmed him a little.

"I CANNOT think about stuff like that! It's not possible! Do you realize what it would implied? How much your life would change ? "

Terrified by the extent of the consequences that would induce a relationship with Cyrus he started trembling.

He could never… Face the looks of the others… Tell his family… No, no way. He couldn't… He had to let Cyrus go out with Jim, let him be with someone else, let him be happy with someone like him. He, T.J., would find a girl, any girl, and would move on.

"You will never be able to move on if you see Cyrus with Jim every day…" said a little voice in his head.

"I'll change school ! he thought while pacing nervously in his room. I'll get away from him!"

Get away from Cyrus… Never see Cyrus again ?... But what would be the point of his days, if he could not spend time with him anymore ?... Who will be here to lift his spirits up when he feels down? And why would he hurt the young man like that ?

T.J. threw himself on the bed and buried his face in the pillow. He could not (or didn't want to?) be with Cyrus, and at the same time he could not bear the idea of him being with someone else… Here was the situation. Impossible to solve.

He finally managed to fall asleep, painfully, the memory of Cyrus's warm body accompanying him.

OoO

The following day, Cyrus was fairly decided to go talk to T.J.. He spent the morning as in a blurred dream, not listening to a word the teacher or his friends were saying, solely focused on what he would say to T.J. and trying to picture the different possible responses he could get.

At lunch he spotted him, eating alone in the cafeteria. Not really like him…

He walked toward him slowly, feeling his heart bounce like crazy in his chest. He was sure he didn't have a single drop of blood left in his face…

T.J. rose his eyes to him. God he was gorgeous. His blue-green t-shirt was making his beautiful eyes pop… But he wasn't smiling. He was looking at Cyrus in silence, jaw clenched.

"Can I… sit ?" asked Cyrus, in a trembling voice.

T.J. nodded and Cyrus took a chair in front of him.

"So… hum… I…, he tried. I wanted to talk about our conversation last night…"

"Nevermind." cut T.J.

Cyrus hold his breath, but as nothing else came and as T.J. was staring at his plate again, he continued:

"I had a feeling that… that maybe… it bothered you…"

He still couldn't talk openly about his sexuality.

"That… you did not agree with it…

There was a silence. Then T.J. took a deep breath and looked at Cyrus:

"I don't have to agree with it or not."

Cyrus was about to breathe again when T.J. added:

"But yeah… it bothers me."

Silence fell between them.

To T.J.'s surprise, Cyrus's face changed. From silent shock it went to an infinite sadness, and tears started to brighten his dark eyes.

"Cyrus…" started T.J. worried.

But then Cyrus's face changed again. His brows furrowed, his jaw was clenched, and, if the tears that had appeared earlier started to roll down his cheeks, none other came to fill his eyes.

When he talked it was with an hoarse and angry voice:

"And to think I considered you a friend…"

In shock, T.J. could not answer right away, and Cyrus kept going:

"I did not handle well the way I told it to you, but I thought that you would probably behave as a friend, that you would at least make an effort…"

"Cyrus…" tried again T.J., eyes wide open. He had never seen Cyrus angry.

But the young man stood up, pushing his chair away.

"I won't apologize for what I am! I don't have to ask for your blessing! You're just an asshole, and clearly we were never really friends !"

He had shouted the last words, and tears started again to fill his eyes.

Cyrus could feel the eyes of the whole cafeteria on him, so, after letting escape an uncontrollable sob, he ran away.

T.J. did not move, struck by what just happened. After a while, other people looks becoming too heavy he left the cafeteria too and ran to the gymnasium.

Here, on the empty basketball field, he fell on the floor, his legs not carrying him anymore.

What on earth just happened?

He had planned to say to Cyrus that he did not want him to go out with Jim. He had planned some fibs on his account, that he was not someone nice, or whatever.

Sure he would have probably ruin his friendship with Jim, but who cares? He had thought that, as long as he could not make a decision about being with Cyrus or not he could at least, for now, remove this pressing danger.

But something went wrong. And, trying to calm down the hurricane of emotions he was feeling, he started analyzing the conversation too.

And then he got it. Cyrus was not talking about his date with Jim. He was talking about what he had let slip: his homosexuality.

And T.J. had coldly replied that what was his friend bothered him.

T.J. curled down, hitting his head on the floor. Here is where his brilliant avoidance strategies had lead him! Focused on his plan he had barely listen to Cyrus and now he had deeply hurt the young man, making him think that he was judging and rejecting him. Him ! He, T.J., judging Cyrus ! After all that the young muffin-lover had done for him ! With all that he felt for him ! He was probably the first person Cyrus told his secret to and here's how he received his trust!

Picturing again Cyrus's face, full of pain, the emotions were too strong and T.J. was shaken by a sobbing wave that he did not try to stop.

All of this because he was a coward, unable to own his feelings.

OoO

Cyrus had just come home. The date with Jim had went well. Well that is if you forget about how it ended…

Remembering the way things went down by the end, Cyrus strongly slapped himself in the face.

"Ouch… Well deserved…" he thought, bitter.

All of this because he could not get another guy out of his head. Another blond man, taller, prettier, with greener eyes,... STOP! Let's stop here!

"How is this possible? he scolded himself. Forget T.J.! Can't you see that this guy is not only really NOT into you (unlike what you had naively imagined before talking to him), but he is also and above all a complete homophobic dick! And you… YOU! You keep on favouring him over Jim, a perfect guy, into you, cute, with the same interests, and… Oh for crying out loud, what is this noise ?

Pissed that he could not even hear himself think, he walked to his window from where the recurring tapping noise seemed to come.

His stomach dropped down his heels when he spotted, in the darkness, T.J. looking up at him, with a hand full of rocks.

Cyrus hesitated an instant and then opened the window, and, trying to whisper, said:

"What the hell are you doing here? You'll wake up my parents !

T.J. did not answer. Instead he jumped to catch a branch from a big tree that was close to Cyrus's window.

Cyrus felt warmth in his cheeks as he watched the athlete gracefully and easily climb from one branch to the other until he reached his height.

He stopped there and did not make a move to get through the window. Instead, from his branch, he looked Cyrus in the eyes and said:

"We weren't talking about the same thing."

"Beg your pardon?" said Cyrus, clueless.

"We weren't talking about the same thing earlier, in the cafeteria. It's my fault, I heard what I wanted to hear… and… anyway…"

He took a deep breath and kept on:

"I was talking about your date with Jim. That's what was bothering me. Not the fact that you're gay, I have nothing to say on that, but the fact that your date was with Jim."

Cyrus could not speak for a moment, the surprise was too big. Then, trying to recover some charisma, he coughed and asked:

"Why didn't you come sooner to tell me that? And what's wrong with Jim? I just came back from my date actually…"

"I didn't came because I felt bad. Fact is, even this Jim thing was nothing… I just wanted… anyway… I thought I would not trouble you more before your date…"

Cyrus looked at him. Obviously he was not having the time of his life… He had a tired face and his green eyes were a bit… red.

He decided to extend his hand toward T.J. who looked at him with hopeful surprise.

"You're not gonna stay here all night like a blond crow…" said Cyrus, shrugging.

A wide smile appeared on T.J.'s face and Cyrus's heart made a somersault in his chest. The blond young man took Cyrus's hand and cautiously went through the window that Cyrus closed behind him.

There was a moment of silence. The awkwardness was VERY present. They were both standing, in the darkness of the room only lighted by the street lamps.

T.J. looked at Cyrus. He was gorgeous. Obviously he had made a special fashion effort for his date, and T.J.'s throat tightened at this thought.

"So… how did your date go?..." he asked, forcing himself to keep a neutral voice.

Cyrus laughed nervously.

"The movie was good."

T.J. laughed. "The rest of the date was that bad?" He prayed he had not put too much hope in his tone.

Cyrus shook his head.

"It went great… Jim is a really nice guy."

T.J.'s throat almost did not let any air pass anymore, yet he managed to ask:

"Then why… why aren't you more excited?"

"Because of how it ended… said Cyrus, his head down. He… he leaned forward to kiss me… and…"

At this point T.J. was in pieces, barely holding himself together against the cupboard.

"And…, kept going Cyrus, I dodged him…"

T.J.'s head rose up. "What?"

Cyrus shook his head. "He almost hit the wall… And as for myself, I gave him a pat on the back and rushed into the house…"

There was a moment of silence, and then T.J. asked:

"Why?"

Cyrus hesitated and then said:

"It would have been my first kiss… I mean… I kissed a girl once, but that didn't count for me. This time it would have counted, and…"

He raised his head, took a deep breathe, as if he was gathering his courage, planted his eyes into T.J.'s, who felt electrified, and said:

"He's not the one I wanted to be my first."

Silence fell again, but the two young men had locked eyes.

After a while, not breathing well, T.J. pushed himself off the cupboard and slowly approached Cyrus who was not moving.

T.J. was trembling but he had not hesitated on how to act. He was sick of his hesitations. Once again Cyrus was being much braver than he had been so far. This time it was his turn. There was no more doubt. He wanted Cyrus, he was going to be with Cyrus, and the rest of the world could go to hell.

Once he was close enough of Cyrus he stopped. The two young men did not stop looking at each other, the silence only being disturbed by their heavy breathing.

T.J. looked into Cyrus's eyes. Inside he saw determination, hope, and true desire.

Slowly he raised a hand to Cyrus's face who shivered when it touched his cheek. Cyrus lightly brushed T.J.'s cheek too and the green eyes fluttered a bit.

Then, gently, T.J. pressed his lips against Cyrus's mouth.

Finally… Finally Cyrus was kissing these lips that he had longed for for so long…

Finally T.J. was holding this body that he had missed so much since the day before…

Their kiss deepened, their tongues taming each other, searching and finding each other.

T.J. passed a hand through the dark and soft hair of Cyrus, as this one was caressing the naked neck of the blond boy.

It was T.J. who put an end to their embrace, with regret. But when he saw the huge smile lightening Cyrus's face he knew there were going to be a LOT of other kisses like that, because he wanted to see this smile every day, all the time, for the rest of his life.

Still holding each other they were trying to catch their breath and T.J. whispered:

"You're my first too… The one that really matters…"

Cyrus's smile grew wider, if that was possible, and he buried his face into T.J.'s neck and kissed him there, making the young man shiver.

T.J. slid away from Cyrus, who let out a disappointed noise.

"I think… I think we should be reasonable and stop here, don't you think?" said the blond man with an embarrassed smile. The fact was that Cyrus had too much impact on T.J., and soon he would not be able to control himself…

"Hum… yeah, you're probably right…" said Cyrus, his face all red.

They stayed a bit like this, quietly. But then, Cyrus could not resist any longer and he threw himself against T.J. who fell on the bed.

"I'm already missing you… I need you… now…" whispered Cyrus, interlocking their legs together.

T.J. didn't need anything more for his restraint to shatter completely.

He feverishly captured Cyrus's lips with his own and hold him close to him.

After a moment he felt Cyrus's hands pass below his shirt, and, finally, the hands he had wanted so badly were caressing his skin. He let out a moan, that made him blush but also encouraged Cyrus's attentions.

Soon the clothes were on the floor, and FINALLY they were glued to each other, skin against skin, pressed against each other, being only one, intermingling of caresses and kisses, overwhelmed by happiness.

XxXxXxXxX

Here you go guys !

I hope you liked it ! I really had to get it out of my system asap, so I know it's not perfect… I wanted to publish it before we got anymore news on the the Tyrus situation with the new episodes, so I had to move fast !^^

I just hope it helped you wait for the third season :)

Anyway, thank you all for reading it !

Cheers !


	2. Chapter 2

Soooo, His Hands on Me was supposed to be a single oneshot, but they're taking soooo long to release the next episodes that I started writing again, to occupy my mind. But I don't know… I'm less sure of this OS than I was for the first one. Hope it will not disappoint you too much!  
Again, english not being my first language there probably will be a lot of errors and weird sentences, sorry about that !  
Anyway, Enjoy !

PS: it gets steamier than in the first one, hope it will not bother you !

XXXXXXX

TJ couldn't get Cyrus' face out of his head…  
At school, talking with his friends, during basketball practice. Every moment of his days the look of hurt and disbelief of the boy was burning his retina and he could feel his stomach contracting.

Guilt was eating him from the inside. How could he treat him like that ?... Okay, panic made him change his mind on the costume at the last minute (which in itself was already not so cool). But WHY didn't he even let him know beforehand ?  
He pictured his friend, speechless, in his SALT costume, while Kira was dragging him to meet people he didn't give a f*ck about.

He had tried to talk to him afterwards, but Cyrus had been avoiding him like he was contagious.

Tonight he would go meet him at the swings, he would beg him for forgiveness, would make him laugh, would tell him how bored he had been with his stupid costume (Double dribble… GOD ! That was the shittiest idea ever!), and Cyrus would finally forgive him and everything would go back to normal !

X

As soon as the practice was over TJ ran out, not bothering to acknowledge Kira who was calling him, and headed to the park.

He was right, he quickly spotted the dark haired boy on his usual swing.  
Slowing down, he approached his friend and made he jumped when he said:  
\- I wonder where you'll go when winter comes, it can get pretty chilly on a swing!

His lousy humor attempt fell flat.  
Cyrus looked at him in silence and turned his head away.  
\- What do you want TJ ?

The blond young man stood a second in silence, hesitating, and finally said, in complete honesty:  
\- To apologize… I'm sorry Underdog. I should have called you… I was a crappy friend, I should have sent you a text at least...

Cyrus said nothing for a minute, still looking away, and then, in a neutral voice, he asked:  
\- Why did you change your mind ?

TJ's stomach shrunk. He could not tell him why. That Kira had made him realize that the whole school might think they were a couple, or something like that. He had been wondering for a while if Cyrus wasn't actually gay… Even more reason to not tell him the truth, he could hardly take it well.  
TJ chose to shrug carelessly and said:  
\- Pffff I don't know man… Kira was insisting, at the time it seemed like a good idea...

Cyrus didn't answer. The basketball player had no idea what was going on his friend's mind. He stayed beside him, uncomfortable, and then understood that he had to do more if he wanted the boy to forgive him. He had obviously hurt him bad...

\- I feel terrible Cy… I screwed everything up! Again, classic TJ… As soon as something is cool I have to screw…  
\- You know what, Cyrus blurted out pinching his nose in a tired way, let's stop here.  
The young man stood up and faced TJ, frowning. The blond boy was looking at him cluelessly, so he added:  
\- Let's not go down this road again, where you're merely the victim of your subconscious or whatever… We're gonna end this thing that makes no sense (he was gesturing between them), you're gonna go back to your life and I'll go back to mine. See you, TJ.  
And then he started walking away.

But TJ managed to clear his mind and went around him to block his way:  
\- Woah Woah wait a minute ! What the f*ck do you mean ?! What are you talking about ?! Cy I'm really sorry ! I f*cked up, I know I did ! Dude forgive me ! You're not… We're not… he said, his voice more and more broken.

But on Cyrus' face he only saw boredom, with a bit of annoyment. He ran a hand in his dark hair and said:  
\- Yeah we are. We are over. I'm sorry TJ, but really… I'm not interested anymore. This time it opened my eyes, I can't keep going from one disappointment to another. I can't… I can't hang out with someone as self centered as you are.

And with this, he calmly passed around his former friend, who was too shocked to talk, and walked away, his hands in his pockets.

X

It was over. Cyrus and him were no longer friends.  
But TJ could not wrap his head around this idea. He had try to see him, to start a new discussion, but the young man always managed to avoid him.  
And the worst part was that, unlike the infamous gun-gate, this time Cyrus' usual bodyguards had nothing to do with it. He had questioned them, but they seemed as confused as he was and had no idea why Cyrus had stopped talking to him.  
So he had started to text him, a lot, every day. Texts to apologize, to tell him about a funny event, to keep in touch, etc. Nothing. Cyrus had never answered.  
He finally resorted to stare at him, as soon as he was in his sight, hoping he would catch him looking back at him. He would then know that he had not completely disappeared from Cyrus's thoughts. But nothing. Cyrus never gave him the smallest glance, he was living his life comfortably, laughing and chatting with his friends, like nothing happened. He had apparently completely forgot about him.  
Days went by. They turned into weeks. And into a month.

TJ had stopped laughing.  
He was going from one class to another, from one day to another, without anything to excite his attention, without anyone to make him laugh.  
He had more or less acccepted that Cyrus would never go near him again, but that did not make his life easier. Only now did he realize how much the young man had occupied his days,... and his mind. Nobody could make him laugh like him, nobody could cheer him up like him, nobody believed in him like Cyrus… Nobody smiled like Cyrus.

One morning, in History class, the only one he had in common with the young man, he felt a ray of hope rush through him. The teacher was reminding them about the school trip next month. They were going to visit an old plantation in Louisiana. And this trip was following a school project they had worked on at the beginning of the year, by pairs. And at that time, TJ and Cyrus were still best friends, and their pair had received the best score. And here was the professor, announcing them that they had used the former pairs as the basis for the trip organisation! He could legitimately hope to spend some significant time with Cyrus ! He glanced at Cyrus and his enthusiasm fell flat. Cyrus had barely listened to the teacher, he was whispering and laughing with the guy next to him, a new student who had arrived two months ago. Clearly this news had zero effect on him.

X

A new week passed, but TJ's mood was better.  
Cyrus may not had showed any interest in the fact that they were going to spend some time together, but the blond boy was determined to use this precious time efficiently.  
Every day he was planning new strategies, new talks that would lead the brown haired boy to forgiveness.  
His mood was arguably more cheerful, and his teammates had noticed. That was why they offered him to join them, on this friday night, to go around town.

They had a pretty great time, going from bar to bar, playing arcade games, laughing and fake-wrestling.  
The only downside for TJ was clearly Kira who was increasingly annoying and sticking with him like glue, apparently delighted to have the cheerful TJ back. Beside the fact that he found her completely uninteresting, he also could not shake the resentment he felt for this costume business. She had tricked him, she had left him no choice when she had questioned his sexuality. Obviously a teenager of his age and status could not allow people to think he was gay. Obviously.

Trying to escape from her he went out of the bar with one of his friends who needed a smoke. To his great displeasure she followed them.

They had been talking for a minute when Kira repressed a scream and shout "I kneeeew iiiiiit !".  
She was jumping with hilarity, pulling on TJ's arm so he would see what she was looking at.

TJ turned his head in the pointed direction, looked around for a second with confusion, and then he felt his face being completely drained of blood.

Further down the street, only lighted by a lamppost, were standing Cyrus and the new guy.  
And this guy had put his hand on Cyrus' neck and was pulling him closer.  
It seemed to TJ that everything was moving in slow motion, and yet it happened way too quickly for him to be able to move a muscle.

The two young men kissed, embraced each other, their bodies glued to one another, meanwhile TJ felt like his face had caught fire and that his body was being torn in two.  
X

The kiss didn't last very long, Cyrus broke it after a minute, and the other boy smiled, took his hand and they went away, oblivious of the three people staring at them.

"I knew it!" kept screaming Kira "I saw how Dylan (so that was his name ?) was looking at him, and since Goodman is, like, super gay it was only a matter of time !"  
She was laughing out loud. The other teammate smiled a bit, then shrugged and headed back inside.

TJ stayed still for a minute, fire still devouring his face. Then Kira shook his arm and he managed to build back a bit of composure.  
He went back inside with her while answering mechanically her questions. No, he did not know they were together. No, he did not know Dylan was gay. No, he did not think they looked cute together. No, he did not care.

He had to gather all his strength to keep a poker face for 15 more minutes, then he pretended to be tired and left the group as calmly as possible.

But as soon as he had turned the corner of the street his legs gave up and he fell on the sidewalk. His back against the wall he tried to catch his breath. His heart was beating uncontrollably, blood was pulsing in his temples, his cheeks were burning and his stomach was all knotted up.  
The shock of seeing the two young men together was being overcomed by panic, panic to see the state he was in now.

What was going on with him ?

Alright he was not expecting to see something like that, but to put himself in such a mess over this...

He forced himself to calm his breathing, pulled himself back on his feet and headed back home as fast as his weak legs allowed it.

Once in his room he fell on his bed and shut his eyes, his heart still beating as hard as before.  
The scene he had seen came back to his mind et red rushed on his cheeks.  
He saw again Dylan's hand on Cyrus' neck. The bright eyes of his friend, his blushed cheeks, his lips… the way the other guy caught them…  
He pictured their tongues brushing against one another, he saw again the two bodies squeezed as one.  
In a flash of clarity TJ jumped on his feet and looked down in disbelief at his harden crotch.  
He let out a scream and run towards the shower. He let the water fall on him, not caring about his clothes. The frozen water running on his head calmed the redness of his face…

"You're completely mad!" he thought with anger, not believing what had just happened. "You're probably exhausted! That's it! And maybe the fact that you haven't talk to Cyrus in a while…Plus, you know… being a horny teenager, I don't know…Yeah. That's just it."

He kept shivering under the cold water for a while, but he could feel his mind recovering. That was only a trick from his tired mind. And the hormones. Yes. Very tricky, hormones.

X

The school trip came quite quickly after these events.  
TJ was still pretty disturbed by what had happened, but he was still determined to take advantage of this weekend to get his friendship with Cyrus back on tracks. He was missing the boy's company too much.

It was a long road to Louisiana, so they would have to spend part of the night in the bus.

The teachers asked them to form a line, two by two, so they could sort and count them as they were getting on the bus.  
It was the first time that Cyrus and TJ were so close since Cyrus had decided to end their friendship. None of them were talking, and TJ was so nervous, not knowing how to break the ice.  
Cyrus was staring ahead, jaw clenched.  
They got on the bus, and when they spotted two free seats TJ articulated "Hem… you… Do you want window or… ?"

Cyrus shook his head, "Go ahead."

The two young men sat at their places.  
The blond one was still thinking on a way to start the conversation when he saw Dylan approach, his eyes locked on Cyrus and a smile on his face.  
They said nothing, but, discreetly, Dylan let his fingers ran across Cyrus' forearm while passing by.  
The dark haired boy blushed, smiled for himself, then he put his headset on, put a song on his phone and closed his eyes.

So much for the open hearted conversation...

X

The road was passing before TJ's uninterested eyes. Night was falling, hours were passing, and Cyrus hadn't move.  
The blond young man's mood was really brooding when, suddenly, he felt Cyrus' naked arm against his on the armrest. He felt the equivalent of an electric shock and all his body shivered.  
Almost paralysed, TJ turned slowly his eyes toward their two touching forearms, skin against skin, and he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. Even slower he turned his head and realized that Cyrus was sleeping, his head slightly tilted toward him.  
If he moved only a little he could brush the dark hair with his face, but of course he did nothing of the sort. He just… had the thought…  
He looked down again at their arms, not knowing what to do. After while he gently brushed, with the to tip of his fingers, Cyrus' fingers. The boy kept still.  
Disappointed, TJ turned his eyes back to the road.

At no point did it crossed his mind to move his arm away.

X

They arrived at the hotel in the middle of the night. Sleepy students came out of the bus and were dispatched in the rooms, again by pairs.  
Cyrus and TJ went to their bedroom without speaking. The dark haired boy literally fell, face first, on his bed with the obvious intention of falling asleep immediately, without even getting undressed.  
TJ, nervous and disappointed that he could not have broken the ice with his former friend, sat on his bed, on the other side of the room, and, as a last desperate try, said in a sad voice "Goodnight Cyrus…" .

He looked down, lost in his thoughts, and then heard the muffled voice saying "Goodnight TJ".

X

TJ couldn't sleep. He was so happy that Cyrus had answered him ! He had chosen to see that as a very encouraging sign.  
Turning around on his bed he found himself facing his friend, who was sleeping . He studied his face, lightened by the moonlight. He looked so peaceful. So handsome…  
TJ, only half-realizing what he was doing, stood up and, silently, got close to his friend's bed. He kneeled down close to his face and stared at it for a moment, lost in his sleepy thoughts.  
His eyes stopped on his mouth for a second, and the fleeting vision of the kiss he had witnessed flashed through his mind. At this moment Cyrus was looking almost unreal to him, like from a dream. He felt the imperious need to touch him, to make sure he was actually here.  
His eyes went again to his mouth and he slowly moved his hand forward. But at the last moment he stopped. He did felt kind of stupid…  
He studied again the young man laying in front of him and he stopped at the neck. Again he could see Cyrus and Dylan's kiss, and picturing the hand of the latter on the neck of his friend made his all body tense. He wanted to erase that touch from Cyrus' skin. He had a last hesitation, and then his fingers were brushing the white neck of his friend. Again he felt the electric shock going through his body. He moved his fingers around, caressing the carotid artery. He could feel his pulse beneath the skin and the sensation moved him. Cyrus' skin was soft, except where a young beard was growing, between the neck and the chin, and he liked the rough feeling.  
He was lost in his thoughts when he saw the dark haired boy move. Completely panicked, TJ moved his hand away and ran to his bed so he could pretend he was sleeping.  
His heart beating like crazy, he could already picture Cyrus storming toward him to ask about his absurd behaviour. But nothing. He opened his eyes and saw that Cyrus hadn't moved and was still sleeping peacefully.

Reassured, TJ laid comfortably on his bed and let his friend breathing lull him to sleep.

X

This day had been awesome !

Tj was walking on clouds. From the morning he had put every effort into making Cyrus' laugh, and he had succeeded ! Several times ! Their forced proximity had worked in his favour, as he had hoped, and he could feel that, despite a residual part of distrust, they had almost come back to their former friendship.  
First, against his wishes, Cyrus had smiled, then he had let escape a quick laugh here and there, then he had build up TJ's jokes, and by the end of the day they were both laughing out loud. And TJ was glowing with happiness. He had missed so much Cyrus' laugh!

He had actually a lot of trouble hiding his joy, while talking on the phone with his parents.  
It was the end of the day, they were back at the hotel and the teachers had gave them an hour of free time before dinner.  
Unfortunately his parents had picked this time to call him and TJ was trying really hard not to cut the discussion short so he could go join his re-found friend.

Finally he could hang up and he ran to their bedroom with enthusiasm. He bursted in and exclaimed "Holy cow ! I really thought they would nev…"

TJ did not finish his sentence. His abrupt entrance had made Cyrus jump with surprise, and he was clearly just out of the shower. Water was dripping from his dark hair, along his slim torso, and into the towel he had fixed low on his waist. His cheeks were red and his eyes bright, the air was moist.

"Jesus TJ ! You could knock !" shouted Cyrus, a hand on his heart. "You scared me !"  
TJ moved into the room, trying to look everywhere else, but his eyes would always come back to the dark haired boy who was searching through his bag.

He had never seen his friend shirtless, he looked so… real. Oblivious of the redness of his face he was studying the delicate muscles move under the skin, the light hair under his navel, he followed a drop of water sliding along his backbone and dying between his hips.

His following move was an impulse. Like last night, he felt the imperious need to touch this body. He had put his hand on Cyrus' shoulder before he could realize what he was doing. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked, behind his back. He could feel that his friend had stiffened at the touch.

It was a question both to justify the fact that he was touching him, and because TJ needed, absolutely needed, to know that Cyrus had forgiven him.

He did not answered right away.

So TJ let his thumb brush the skin along the shoulder blade, and he felt Cyrus shiver under his hand. The sensation overwhelmed him. He wanted more.  
Slowly, as in a dream, he put his other hand on Cyrus' other shoulder and resume his caress on the blades. Shivers came back. The dark haired boy's breath seemed unsure.

Then, suddenly, Cyrus pulled himself away from the blond boy's hands, caught a pack of clothes on his bed and stormed out of the room.

X

TJ remained still for a while, fire devouring his face and stomach, then he headed toward the shower, took off his clothes and went under the burning water.

What took him ?... Though shocked by his behaviour he was in a dreamlike state, almost entirely focused on the feeling of Cyrus' skin he still had on his hands.

Water was running on him and, eyes closed, he was living the moment again.  
Only this time his hands were not remaining on Cyrus' shoulders. He was moving them, slowly, on his arms, his hips… He was sticking himself against his back, he was putting his lips on his neck, his Oh so soft neck… He was letting his hands running on his stomach, going up on his chest, going down… removing the towel...

In the shower his own hand had long found his harden length, but this last vision quickened the movement, and, driven dizzy by his fantasy, he came while picturing himself passionately kissing Cyrus.

What he did not know was that, at the same time, Cyrus himself, locked in some bathroom, was living the same fantasy, but tainted by a lot of pain.

X

Of course that Cyrus was in love with TJ. Crazy, madly in love even. That's why he had been so harsh with the blond boy. And with himself…  
He still had the painful memory of his broken heart from when he liked Jonah, and, as romantic as it had been, he had really no wish to go through that again. And given that he liked TJ a hundred times more than Jonah, the risk was way to great...

Still, he had played with fire, spending more and more time with the young man, he had felt himself melt more and more, like when TJ had reported his friend who had a gun, or when he had come to the funeral…

And then Costume day happened.  
The fall had been terrible. To the pain of being treated with less consideration than a vague acquaintance he had to add the humiliation.

Never again. Cyrus had promised himself to never go through this again. It hurt too much.

So when TJ didn't even had the decency to give him a valuable explanation Cyrus had understood that it could happen again at any time, so he prevented it.  
He was way too smitten for his own good. "Away from the eyes, away from the heart" he had thought. No matter how much it would cost him he would keep his distance.

And God knows it had cost him. He had given his cellphone to his parents so he would not see TJ's texts. He would ram his nails in his palms to keep himself from looking at him. He was languishing, but he was sure it was for a good cause. Detox is always painful at first for an addict...

And then Dylan had come in his life.  
First as a friend. Then as the only gay person he knew, with who he could openly talk about anything. And then there had been this night when he had kissed him, on the street. Cyrus had almost pushed him away. He didn't love him. Despite all his efforts he was still in love with someone else. But he had realised he would never be with TJ, "Super Straight TJ"...  
And he trusted Dylan. Dylan had experience. He was the perfect person to guide him through his first time. Through all of his first times actually...

He had waited for this school trip with apprehension and a touch of excitement that annoyed him.  
Apprehension because it would probably be the opportunity to sleep with someone for the first time. Dylan was thoughtful, kind, patient, it would probably go really well. But still… Nervous.  
And the excitement was of course because he was going to spend time again with TJ. He trusted himself, he would be strong.

He was wrong. Even since the bus he had not been able to stop himself from trying to touch the young man and had drawn up his arm. He had felt, overwhelmed, TJ's fingers brushing his.  
After that he had done all he could to maintain his coldness, but it was a lost cause. TJ was too funny, too gorgeous, too enthusiast. He had miss him too much.  
Despite his best efforts they had found their friendship back, and his resolve now only held by a terribly thin thread, but he was holding on to it desperately: TJ was straight, nothing would ever happen with him.

And tonight... TJ had put his hands on him.

And the last thread had broken. Cyrus didn't know anything anymore, but one thing: he wanted TJ as he had never wanted anything in his life.  
It was visceral, his whole body wanted to glue itself to him, to grab him, cling to him, and never let him go. He wanted to do stuff that would have make him violently blush the day before. He wanted to feel his hands on him, all over him.  
And he loved him. Passionately. His heart was beating for him only, he only had him in mind, he wanted to spend every minute of his life with him.

But it would never happen.

It wasn't the first time that Cyrus had pleasured himself while picturing himself in TJ's arms, but this time, in this small bathroom, climax did not came with a sweet slumber full of hope. This time it cleared up his burning mind.

The fact that TJ had put his hands on his shoulders didn't mean anything.

At best he had just wanted to be friendly. Worst case scenario he knew Cyrus liked him and had wanted to use this to his advantage so he would forgive him.

Cyrus hoped it was not the latter, but in any case he could feel his cold resolve building itself back up. He was going to ignore TJ, he should have never stop, and he was going to refocus on Dylan. And if Dylan wanted tonight to be their first time, then good. One thing out of the way.

X

TJ did not find Cyrus before dinner.  
Still pretty shocked by what had just happened, but not necessarily shameful, he was terribly nervous about seeing his friend again.  
Sat at one of the cafeteria tables he was tensely glancing at the door, and his stomach contracted itself as soon as appeared the young man.  
Their eyes met briefly but, despite what TJ had hoped, he did not came to sit at his table and chose another table further away.

TJ spent dinner glancing at him, not taking any part in the others' conversation. He was trying to think about how their reunion would go down, but he had no idea how he actually wanted it to go down !

And then he saw Dylan get up. The young man arrived behind Cyrus' back, bent over his shoulder to whispered something that made the dark haired boy really blush, and put something in his hand before going away.

Feeling his throat closing, TJ watched Cyrus hesitate, and get up. He then saw shine what looked like a key in his friend's hand.

The blond boy stayed still for a minute, and then got up as well.  
He left the cafeteria, trying to keep a composed pace, and headed to their room.

X

He found Cyrus sitting on his bed, head in his hands.  
He had changed shirt. TJ was sure he was about to go and meet Dylan.

When he heard him shut the door behind him Cyrus jumped on his feet.

The two young men stared at each other in silence for a moment.  
Cyrus seemed upset to see him there. Finally, without a word, he grabbed a sweater and started to make his way toward the door.

But TJ put himself in his way. "Where are you going?" he asked with a hoarse voice.  
Cyrus frown and said "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to see Dylan".

His guts twisted by jealousy, TJ didn't think anymore and dropped "No. Don't go.".

Cyrus stared at him in shock for a second and exploded "Say what ? Tell me this is a freaking joke ! Since when do you tell me what I can or can't do ?! Fuck ! You really don't change ! I don't know why I ever talked to you again !"

TJ was unable to find any valid argument, all that he could do was block the door even more. It was inconceivable for him to let Cyrus go to Dylan.  
No matter how the dark haired boy tried it TJ was preventing him to go anywhere near the door, making Cyrus violently furious.  
He tried to push the blond boy as strongly as he could, they started wrestling, angrying each other, and at one point Cyrus managed to slip below TJ's arm who turned around and locked him in his arms from behind so he couldn't reach the doorknob.  
They kept wrestling for a while, Cyrus abusing him with every bird name he could think of so he would not think about the blond boy's breathe on his neck that might drive him crazy.  
And then he stopped fighting. He had just felt TJ's lips on his neck. Petrified, he realised he was in the arms of the man he loved, and this man was currently kissing his neck.

X

TJ hadn't thought about it. He was holding Cyrus in his arms, and his face was so close from this neck that had been obsessing him since last night. Putting his lips there had seemed to him the most natural thing he could ever do.

After a moment he stopped, slowly realising what he had just done. Despite himself he loosen a bit his grip and fear rushed to his heart.

Cyrus gathered his nerves and turned around to face the blond boy, shock painted all over his face.

The two young men stared at each other, each more stunned than the other.

Cyrus could not believe it, they were so close to each other, he could feel TJ's difficult breath on his face. In his eyes he saw that his friend was lost, unsure.  
It only took him a second of hesitation for him to smash TJ's lips with his, making the decision for him.

After a split second of shock, TJ returned his kiss passionately. It was better than anything he had imagined. He pressed him against the door, their hands grabbing hair, necks,...  
Then it was Cyrus, consumed by desire, who pushed TJ until they fell on a bed, still embraced.  
Happiness was inflaming them. But it wasn't enough. They wanted more. TJ was the first one to pull on Cyrus' shirt who hastingly took it off. They wanted to feel the other one's skin. Once shirtless, they resume their caresses with even more enthusiasm. Once again TJ's lips fell on Cyrus' neck, and the boy let a moan escape his mouth, but TJ did not stopped there and his lips travelled on his collarbone, and then on his chest. Cyrus moaned again and TJ realized he had never been so hard in his life. Fearing to get carried away too quickly he went up to Cyrus' mouth, but the tongue of the dark haired boy was doing wonders in his own mouth, and soon on his neck as well. He suddenly arched himself when he felt Cyrus' hand going down and pressing on his lower abdomen, and he thought he was going to die of pleasure when he felt the delicate fingers unbutton his pants and then rest on his length, through the fabric of his underwear.  
Cyrus was kissing passionately TJ's neck as he was exploring the blond boy's crotch, still not believing what was happening. TJ was in his arms, TJ was shivering under his fingers, TJ was kissing him constantly… TJ was giving himself to him, completely. Cyrus wanted to memorize every second, and he wanted every second to matter. While biting the base of the blond's neck he slipped his hand under the underwear fabric and grabbed TJ's iron hard penis.  
TJ arched himself more violently and buried his nails on Cyrus' naked back. But it wasn't enough for him. He wanted TJ to be his. He wanted to give him everything he could. His lips left TJ's neck and went down his trembling stomach. When he arrived at the waistband he pulled down the pants and underwear and took them off completely. His face was incredibly close to TJ's crotch. He raised his eyes towards the blond boy's face and locked eyes with him. He saw hesitation mixed with a consuming desire in them. His last doubt disappeared and he took him in his mouth. TJ threw his head back with a moan of uncontrollable pleasure. Cyrus' tongue, though inexperienced, was doing wonders again. TJ had never felt anything like it, he was seeing stars and could not control his body anymore. Again he felt he was about to reach climax, but, though the temptation was immense, he didn't want this moment to end as quickly. He gathered his mind and all his will of power and gripped Cyrus by the shoulders to pull him up to him. He kissed him passionately, deeply, as to swallow him completely. An arm under his shoulders he propped him up the pillow and with one hand helped him out of his trousers and boxer shorts. Bent over him, covering him with burning kisses, he started to let his hand discover the whole shivering body of Cyrus. He wanted to memorize every inch of skin, learn by heart this body that was driving him insane. When he reached the dark haired boy's crotch he watched, mesmerized, the thin body arch in his arms. With every pressing caress on his length he could see Cyrus react with less and less control. Ecstatic, he was watching his friend bite his lips to keep himself from screaming. And it was him who was making this body react like that! Soon, in the palm of his hand, he felt that Cyrus was reaching climax as well. And Cyrus rolled over TJ, catching his lips again and, as he was grabbing the blond's length, they tightened their embrace, and, locking eyes, their breathing heavy, they resume their caress on each other's most sensitive part.  
Catching Cyrus' jaw with his free hand, TJ was the first one to come undown, his eyes locked on the the overwhelmed face in front of him.  
Then, after a slightly stronger pressure from his lover's hand, Cyrus' body shivered, he sticked himself even closer to TJ, the nose on his neck and his hand entangled in his hair, and he came too.

The two young men took a while to catch their breathe again. Slowly they lowered their heads on the pillow, facing each other, only an inch between them, but they kept their bodies entangled, the closest possible.

They stared at each other in silence for a while, and then a smile brightened Cyrus' face.  
And the last hesitation, fear or doubt in TJ's mind vanished. He caught his friend's lips and pulled him even closer.

He had gotten his Cyrus back.

XXXXX

Here you go ! I hope you liked it ! Let me know what you think :) 


End file.
